A variety of different ways have been used to attach accessories, such as arrow rests, sight devices and cable guards, to archery bows. One known way is to use a preexisting hole through the side of the bow. An accessory, such as the conventional arrow rest, has a main part screwed to a separate bracket. The user can insert a screw through the bow's hole to attach the arrow rest's bracket to the side of the bow. Another known way is to adhesively attach a self-adhesive arrow rest to the side of the bow. These known ways have several disadvantages. With both attachment methods, it is difficult to adjust the position of the arrow rest after it's installed. For that reason, adjustable mounts have been developed to allow a user to adjust the position of the arrow rest.
However, such adjustable mounts suffer from several disadvantages. For example, such mounts can have large of gaps between positions, making it difficult to make a precision adjustment. Also, with such mounts, it can be difficult for the user to start and stop the adjustment process at discrete positions corresponding to measurement markings. In addition, such mounts can be inadvertently moved out of the desired position due to bumping, shooting vibrations or other forces or touching. Furthermore, when turning a typical adjustment knob, an initial turn of the knob does not immediately move the accessory due to “slop” or lag in the adjustable mount. This “slop” can also make precision adjustments difficult, as well as making it difficult to return to a desired position.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to the mounting of accessories to archery bows.